forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eadro
Lord of the Sunlit Shallows The Water of Life The Bather of Gills | aspects = | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral | symbol5e = Spiral design | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Merfolk, sea | domains5e = Nature Tempest | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Charm animals and plants Destructive wrath | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Locathahs, merfolk | domains3e = Animal, Protection, Water | worshipers3e = Locathahs, merfolk | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Spear | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = A Spiral | homeplane2e = Elemental Plane of Water | realm2e = Shelluria | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Locathah, merfolk | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Locathah and merfolk | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Eadro ( ) was the creator of the locathah and merfolk and was worshiped exclusively by those two races, though each worshiped him differently. Worshipers Merfolk The merfolk worshiped Eadro with passion, making their supplications open to non-merfolk so that they might hear songs devoted to him. The songs and swimming dances they used in prayer changed with every season as well as during their numerous holidays. They were accepting of the differences in the locathahs' beliefs, but these beliefs were confusing to the merfolk. Locathah The locathah worshiped him as the Deliverer. Only males were allowed in the clergy and their religious practices were kept secret from all others. They used prayer as a form of redemption from the punishment they believed was bestowed upon their race for improper worship, pointing to the frequent enslavement of the locathah by others and their scaly bodies as opposed to the merfolk's smoother ones. They aimed to use their prayer to be redeemed and transformed into merfolk. After 500 years of this type of worship, some locathah began to worship other sea deities at Myth Nantar, preaching acceptance of the bodies and abilities Eadro gave them. Appendix References Connections Category:Asathalfinare Category:Intermediate deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Monster deities Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Water Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes